Omni-Voyagers
by Cornhusk
Summary: What would happen if Ben got trapped in the Null Void in Back With a Vengeance? This is what I think would happen. Join Ben as he travels the Multiverse trying to make his way back home. Rated M because when he reaches a more serious universe there may be some serious violence.
1. Ch1: Null

Hello readers! I'm Cornhusk and this is my first story so feel free to critique in the reviews etc. But anyway i've been wanting to do this for a while but I decided i'd start with a good old Ben 10 crossover. The question was what would I cross it over with? There are so many possibilities but I feel like most of the solid options have been done well already. One I wanted to do was Fairy Tail but I feel like that one's a tad bit overdone. So, after a lot of thinking I settled on Steven Universe. There aren't too many out there and not many of them are good so here's where i'm at. But don't you guys worry. If you don't like Steven Universe all too much we won't be staying here for long… (Don't worry i'll elaborate more on that later.) But I feel like this has gone on long enough so let's get started shall we? Also just a quick tip. I'll be using italics for thoughts.

 _ **Void Gem Arc Ch.1:Null**_

It all started just a while after Ben got the Omnitrix. He had just unlocked the master control unknowingly and everything seemed well when Kevin and Vilgax attack leading Grandpa Max to attempt to trap them in the Null Void only for Ben and Gwen to get sucked in as well. After a long battle with Kevin and Vilgax and nearly losing the omnitrix things aren't looking too good for Ben and Gwen. "Going somewhere without your old pal Kevin?" Kevin says as he snatches Gwen away from Ben who's currently flying around as **Stinkfly.** "How would it make you feel if I did this?" Kevin says as he scratches Gwen's arm with one of his Wildmutt claws effectively making a thin gash. Ben then roars out in anger as he says,"Let her go or i'll…" "Or you'll what?" Vilgax asks as he comes up behind him effectively cornering him. "I'll finish that statement after this!" Ben pointedly states as he zooms towards Kevin and quickly flashes into **XLR8** as he reaches Kevin giving him several quick kicks to the face before giving off another bright green flash as he transforms back into Stinkfly and grabs Gwen to fly off towards the portal. He eventually reaches a well lined up path of asteroids leading up to the portal that he can quickly cross as **XLR8** giving him enough time to complete his plan. "Alright Gwen, Don't be mad at me but I have to do this… I love you." He says as he transforms into **Four Arms** throwing her through as the portal closes. He then turns around to Vilgax and Kevin. He notices a device Kevin seems to be carrying… "Oh you guys have made a grave mistake. As I was about to say i'll **kill you** " He says with a defiant glare in his eyes as he transforms into **Upgrade** and latches onto the device that would've detached the omnitrix as the scene fades to black.

4 years pass…

 _Alright! That's the last piece!_ Ben as **Swampfire** excitedly thinks as he starts walking back home from his little "mission". "Ooh that looks good" he says as he casually impales a small fish-like alien with a plant-tendril. He then grabs it and places it in a makeshift backpack on his back that seems to be made with Null Guardian hides. After a few more steps he finds himself at home. His home here is a shack made with various metals and pelts stitched together with plant tendrils and held up by reinforcing pillars made of taydenite from **Diamondhead**. Although despite how rough it looks on the outside on the inside it's entirely different. The walls are lined with all sorts of alien tech with a small bed in the corner and a large desk/lab on the back wall. Ben then transforms back to his human form and sets his pack down next to his bed. He opens it up and sets the fish alien on a spit made with plant tendrils just outside the hut. He transforms into **Heatblast** flicks a spark into the fire pit to start it up then transforms back and is about to get to work. But first he needs to greet a little friend he made while he's been stuck here. "Hey Sparky, how you holding up bud?" He inquires to what is revealed to be a Vulpimancer puppy that seems to have a red lightning bolt shaped marking on his right shoulder. [ _ **Flashback begins]**_ We see Ben walking along the asteroid he's made his home in as **Wildmutt** seemingly looking for food when he hears a sound that made him get really angry for whatever reason. As Ben was curious he begins to run towards the sound. After walking around what he assumed to be a Null Guardian nest he sees two Null Guardians attacking a wounded Vulpimancer puppy. He then begins to growl as he jumps at the Null Guardians brutally tearing them apart before eventually calming down enough to transform back into himself to go try to calm the puppy down. He walks over to it slowly and kneels down inspecting the puppy's shoulder. The alien dog's shoulder has a massive gash torn through it which must have came from some other creature trying to take him or something. "Ooh that looks like that hurts… You okay buddy?" He quietly asks the pup, in response he gets a whimper as it sinks down into a ball. "Alright buddy don't be afraid i'm just gonna clean you up." He says as he transforms into **Heatblast**. "Okay this is gonna hurt a little but I promise it can't make anything worse." The raspy voiced alien assures him and applys a little heat to cauterize the wound. The puppy whimpers again before seemingly feeling a little better and moving closer to Ben. "Alright good! Now one last thing and then we'll try to find your family okay?" Ben says as he quickly transforms into Wildvine and carefully stitches up the wound. [ _ **Flashback ends**_ ] Sparky barks and brings Ben's attention back to him. "Oh, sorry buddy. I was just thinking about when we first met. It really was too bad we couldn't find your family… Well at least we have each other. I'm sure we've made things much easier for the both of us." Sparky then goes over to Ben's pack and begins to snoop around inside of it. "Ah ah ah, not this time Sparky. You've already destroyed enough of my stuff." He says as he grabs the part out of the bag and walks over to his desktop lab of sorts and picks up a cube-shaped device he then inserts the part which is a strip-shaped bit of alien tech into it and then sets it back down as it flashes blue signifying it's completion. _Alright should be able to get out of here as soon as I can if all of my calculations and handiwork I did as_ _ **Grey Matter**_ _were correct._ The boy then starts tinkering with the Omnitrix twisting the dial a couple of times until a holographic display comes up showing the amount of time he's been in the Null Void:4 years, 12 days, 2 hours, and 7 minutes, he then turns the dial again as the holographic display switches over to a schematic of the cube device he made he checks a few things before twisting the dial a few more times to turn the display off before heading out to grab his food. He picks up the "fish" and quickly eats half of it cleanly down to the bone before heading back inside and handing Sparky the other half which included the head. "Alright Sparky let's go home!" Ben says grabbing the cube device and another triangular device that looks like a remote. He clicks a button on the triangle device and it then emits a beam that sucks in all of his equipment in his hut storing it all for later, leaving just his bag and his bed. _Alright that should do it now let's see if this works._ He then throws the cube down onto the ground and it expands out into a circular portal with a console next to it for input. He walks over the console presses a few buttons before flicking the final switch turning the machine on. The portal flickers to life and it seems to be working until things quickly go south as Sparky comes back out with his fish skeleton and begins to dig right next to the Portal causing it to flicker. "Sparky no! Bad boy! No more fish for you!" He snaps before looking back at the portal which now seems to be malfunctioning as it seems to be swirling faster and faster. "Aww crap it's destabilizing! We gotta get out of here quick!" Ben then flashes into Diamondhead presumingly trying to weigh himself down because the portal has now begun to suck everything around it inwards. As Diamondhead begins to attempt to walk against the pull of the portal it begins to strengthen pulling him in closer. As he continues to try to resist he looks back to see Sparky get sucked into the portal. "Sparky no!" And with the completion of that statement Ben is stunned giving him only enough time to watch in horror as he's finally sucked in as well.

And that's it for this one guys! As you can see this is my first fic so go easy with the destruction of my soul and feel free to leave your best criticism in a review so I can see what I need to improve! Also reminder, this is just supposed to be a sort of demo to peak interest in the story i'm gonna tell here. I can't say that i'll be writing consistently but I'll try to get as much as I can done and out there for you guys. How'd you guys like Sparky? I know I haven't written that much of him yet but I'm sure you guys will get enough of him as the series goes on. Before I go though I'd like to leave my thanks to Jade and Q, Ultimate10 and The Incredible Muffin for inspiring me to make this! Additionally i'd like to thank Emiyn for (hopefully) allowing me to steal their idea of starting Ben in the Null Void. Anyway thanks for Reading and Reviewing, ciao see you guys next time!

P.S Did any of you pick up the reference I placed in the elapsed time of Ben being in the Null Void?


	2. Ch2: And Then There Was Steven

So, I'm back and we should get this going because I want to kill Ben… I mean not too soon but just a warning it could and probably will happen!... Anyway just a few more tips to anyone reading this, it is in my own personal headcanon that all Omnitrixes have some form of the user revival protocol. But the Prototype Omnitrixes version is more primitive. How that'll work I haven't figured out yet but just a thing to point out. Also the tone of this story is gonna change with the universe Ben's currently in. Like for example things won't get too serious all too soon as Ben's currently in Steven's Universe and imo things are usually pretty pg-13 there. I mean don't get me wrong it'll be pretty serious but not too serious. Well, I guess you guys get the point but trust me next Universe I send him too will be a bit darker… Anyway seriously I need to just shut up and get started already.

 _ **Void Gem Arc Ch.2: And Then There Was Steven**_

When he woke up the first thing Ben saw was the portal close and just an overwhelmingly blinding orangish blue all around. It was a few seconds later when he noticed he was seemingly pretty high up and falling… _Well I can't really see much up here… I'm coming for you Sparky._ He thinks as he quickly flashes into **Cannonbolt** to brace for impact. After about 20 or so more seconds of falling he lands in what appears to be sand. As he uncurls from his ball form he looks around to see he seems to be on a beach on Earth or at least a planet like Earth.

"Hey maybe this thing worked after all… Wait a second… Where's Sparky?" The Arburian Pelarota says to himself as he slowly spins around taking in his surroundings. That's when he sees him laying down seemingly injured not too far from where he landed.

"Oh no…" Ben then transforms back into himself as he runs over to Sparky. As he approaches the vulpimancer pup he notices how bad of shape he's in.

"Aww man, that looks like it hurts buddy are you okay?" Sparky lets out no sound but a weak whimper before he passes out from blood loss. His right legs are twisted in a way they shouldn't be and are bleeding. _He must of taken the impact wrong… I'll see what I can do to stop the bleeding but he needs serious help fast. Oh I know!_

"Don't worry boy… Until we can get you help this is the best I can do." He then transforms into **Big Chill** who is a moth-like creature known as a Necrofriggian.

"Here this'll help." He reassures the still unconscious dog as he straightens the dogs legs as best he can and creates two casts out of thin ice…

"Alright, now to go find help…" He says as he transforms back and looks around…

"Hmm, judging by the current position of the sun all the local stores are probably still closed so over there seems like the best option." He says as he scans the area eventually landing on a small beach house next to a degraded giant statue of a six armed woman with two faces.

"Alright Sparks we're gonna have to go check out that house over there and I don't wanna leave you…" Ben says as he gently picks Sparky up. _Okay this should be easy, i've only been out of contact with any humans for like 4 years…_ _Okay here we go._ Ben thinks to himself as he walks over to the house. He quickly and elegantly makes his way up the steps onto the porch of the house before pausing in front of the door. _Okay you can do this…_ He carefully takes one arm out from under Sparky and knocks three times on the door… "Hello? I need help! My dog is injured and I don't have anywhere else to go!" The door quickly opens up to a woman with dark reddish pink skin and a huge square shaped afro.

"Are you sure there's no where else you can go?"

"Yeah i'm pretty sure… Do you happen to be an alien by the way? Is that rude of me to say? I'm just curious… What's your race called? What level technology do they have? Are they allied with the plumbers or against them? Oh sorry i'm getting off track i've just arrived here as my ship wrecked a little ways offshore and my dog is injured and I have nowhere else to go…"

"Um, i'm not sure how to answer all your questions but I can try please come in we'll see if Steven can heal him." She answers calmly with what Ben can read is a bit of curiosity in her voice.

"Oh thank you! I'm a tad bit confused though from what I could read of you I got the impression I wasn't welcome."

"Oh, you were trying to read me huh?"

"Yeah as i've been traveling for about 4 years I think i've gotten quite good at it."

"Sure Ben, we'll go with that…" She replies with a bit of snarkiness attached to it.

"Wait a second I didn't tell you my name…"

"Well considering your dog doesn't look like an ordinary dog and it's legs are frozen I decided i'd reveal our secrets to you."

"My name is Garnet and among my powers as a Gem is to see into the future…"

"Oh, so you are getting around to answering my questions are you?"

"Well yeah as the addition of you and your Omnitrix to this timeline have created new unforeseen alternate futures."

"Oh so you know about the Omnitrix already then…" Ben says with relief in his voice.

"Yes. Anyway wait here I have to go get Steven…"

"Uh, okay…" Ben says as he sits down on the couch and takes in his surroundings. It just seems to be an ordinary subtle beach home down to the point at first glance with the portrait of the beautiful pink haired woman above the door and the humble little kitchen he can see across from him. But it's what's beyond that mystifies him. Around the corner where Garnet walked off to he can just barely see this flash of light and what sounds like crystal smashing before he's greeted with the sight of some sort of circular crystal platform and presumably much more beyond his field of vision. He decided to stay put though because that Garnet lady seemed awfully intimidating, but in a subtle way… It was then that another woman came out from where Garnet went but without the light and crystal smashing sound this time so he could only assume it was from a room beyond. She was wearing some sort of turquoise blouse thing with orange shorts… She had pointed elfish features and bright blue eyes with dark pinkish-orange hair. The most identifiable feature was a large pearl on her forehead. _Now that I think about it Garnet had two gems on her hands so that must be why they're called Gems._

"So i'm guessing your name is Pearl…" Ben suddenly says out loud startling the woman and alerting her of his presence. She seems to summon a spear out of thin air as she points it at Ben and shrieks,

"Who are you and why are you in Steven's house?!"

"Woah calm down." Ben says as he holds his arms up in the air comedically.

"I'm here because I was shipwrecked and my dog is injured and this was the closest place I could go for help. Garnet said she was going to get Steven because she thinks he can heal Sparky."

"Oh, that makes sense." She says as she calmly puts her spear back in her gem where it came from.

"How do you do that?" "What?"

"Summon that spear from your gem?"

"Oh, all gems can summon a weapon. We're capable of a lot of things actually."

"Oh, So, I'd guess you guys are Silicon-based lifeforms huh?"

"How'd you know that?"

"Well you guys seem to be reliant on power within your gemstones so i'd guess those are your actual physical form and your body that you're currently walking around with is a hard-light construct."

"You're pretty smart. How do you know so much about alien biology?"

"I'll explain later I promise. Right now all i'm worried about is Sparky."

"He doesn't seem like a normal dog. What kind of breed is he? More importantly how'd you manage to combat his injuries by freezing them so precisely?" "More questions i'll answer later…" "Why won't you answer them now?"

"Because it's complicated and i'm sure Garnet can help me explain."

"How would she help?"

"Future-vision. Now can you stop asking so many questions?"

"She told you about that?"

"Well yeah. I tried to lie to her…"

"Ahh, I see. Why would you lie?"

"My actual story is a tad bit complicated and unbelievable so I fabricated a more believable one."

"Oh, okay. I'm sure you'll elaborate on that further later?"

"Yeah." Ben says with a slight sigh as he hasn't had this active a conversation since the last time he argued with Gwen. _I can't think about her, at least not yet. It'll only distract me until I actually get home._

"Okay i'm gonna go ahead and get Steven's laundry started so i'm going now." Pearl said with a smile as she left. Ben heard the crystal smashing sound twice in a row and saw the light flash twice as bright as Garnet and who he could only assume was Steven come out from around the corner.

"Alright Steven. I guess this will be a little test for you… This is Ben he just came here because he shipwrecked and he had nowhere else to go. His dog here Sparky is injured and I want you to heal him." "O-o-okay." Steven stutters as he walks over to Ben. He had decent length curly hair and fair skin. He wore a red t-shirt with a star on it and had bubbly features and dark brownish-black eyes.

"Hi Ben, I'm Steven. You see i'm half-gem. So I inherited my mom's healing powers. It's a bit weird but trust me it helps." He casually says as he licks his hand and his gem begins to glow. He carefully lays his hand down over Sparky's chest. At first nothing seems to be happening then suddenly the ice shatters and Sparky's abrasions heal and his legs straighten until he suddenly bursts out of Ben's lap and begins to run around in circles barking at his new surroundings…

"Hahaha, you did it Steven! Would you look at him go…" Ben congratulates Steven by patting him on the back before walking over to kneel beside Sparky.

"Alright bud you can calm down now we're among friends…" But Sparky continues barking but this time only at Ben.

"What is it boy? What's wrong?" Ben asks but then he notices it. The Omnitrix is emitting Yellow Sparks when all of a sudden the Omnitrix dial turns blue and says _**Unknown Energy Signature interfering with Omnitrix Base Functions, entering Recalibration mode.**_

"Recalibration mode? What-" Ben's cut off by the Omnitrix emitting a bright green light much smaller than the ones that normally accompany his transformations. The Omnitrix dial spins as the Omnitrix becomes thinner and an armguard of sorts is formed out of the band. (More or less looks like a sleeker version of the original Ben 10,000's Omnitrix.)

"Huh, that's new…" Ben says as the recalibration finishes and he turns the dial and a hologram of an alien appears. He then twists the dial a couple of times until… _**That function is not available.**_

"Alright no master control okay…" He then twists it again until the omnitrix brings up a large holographic display of all of the aliens Ben has currently.

"Still have all 36 of the Aliens I unlocked. Alright so maybe this will work… Omnitrix Access Master Control." _**Master Control Access Denied.**_

"Okay, then. Well I guess I just unintentionally revealed part of my true story to you guys." He says as he gestured to everyone that has gathered around him, Steven, Garnet, Pearl and some girl with Purple Skin he hasn't met yet. They all stare at him intently as he continues to fiddle with the Omnitrix.

"So, the only one of you I haven't been introduced to yet is you…" He says as he points at the purple girl without looking up from the Omnitrix. "Oh, yeah… Uh, i'm Amethyst…"

"Hi Amethyst."

"So are you gonna explain yourself now?" Pearl asks excitedly…

"Actually I believe i'd be more qualified for that…" A man in a lab coat interjects out of nowhere as he appears in a flash of blue light.

"Huh! Who are you?" Ben says jumps off of the couch with his hand still over the Omnitrix dial.

"Oh, that's right I suppose we haven't met in this branch of the timeline… Well young Benjamin there's no better time than the present… Call me Paradox."

"Alright, Paradox… Why are you here?"

"Why to help you explain your newfound situation to your little friends here... Gumball?" The man calmly states while he seemingly pulls a paper bag out of nowhere.

"Ooh! Yes please!" Amethyst yells as she snatches one out of Paradox's hand.

"Ah, Amethyst. Should've known… Anyway, young Benjamin here hails from an alternate universe to your own, in which on the first day of a road trip he was on with his grandfather and cousin he discovered the Omnitrix a level 20 device that could transform him into 10 different aliens."

"But Ben just said he had 36…" Pearl interrupts…

"Yes. He unlocked those ones later. Anyway we haven't gotten there yet. The Ben that is currently here with you is one of many scattered across the multiverse. Think of the multiverse as a forest and the universe we're currently in is just one tree out of many. The tree trunk of Ben's tree is what we'd call the prime timeline. Ben here exists on one of the tree's branches, a split off of the prime timeline." Paradox says as he begins to illustrate his points with blue holograms.

"Okay, I guess that makes sense, but how did he get here?" Amethyst asks.

"Why, through a portal of course. But not just any portal, a malfunctioning Null Void portal."

"Null Void? What's that?" Steven asks with a quizzical look in his eyes.

"The Null Void is basically an endless pocket dimension that the intergalactic police force in my universe, The Plumbers, used as a prison dimension for the baddest of the bad. When I was still 10 a little while after getting the Omnitrix, I got trapped in there with my worst enemy." Ben says as he brings up a holographic display of the awful place on the Omnitrix.

"After snapping and nearly killing him I was trapped there for four years before I found my way out." Ben explains as he begins to curl his whole body inwards a little.

"That's awful… You were trapped there being forced to survive as such a young child." Pearl sums it up with her hands now clasped over her mouth in horror.

"Yeah, although the Omnitrix made it easier, I still have nightmares about the stuff I had to do in there." Ben calmly says as he closes his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest… Ben was about to continue his story when he's interrupted yet again… _**DNA Analysis nearly complete. Cross referencing samples and constructing new transformation. Gem Species analysis complete. New transformation available on Playlist 5.**_

"Huh, guess they don't even have to touch it now…" Ben says as he stares at the newly recalibrated Omnitrix with wonder…

"What was that? What does it mean "new transformation?" Amethyst asks.

"Oh, I guess this gives me a chance to show you guys more in depth on how the Omnitrix works." Ben says as he begins to scroll through his current selections of aliens until he lands on a new one which from the hologram you can make out it's slender but pudgy build and long curly hair.

"You see the Omnitrixes original purpose was to allow people to walk in the shoes of the other aliens around them. So the Omnitrix collects and conserves DNA for my transformations. So this new one must have come from one of you guys. From the look of it alone I'd have to guess Amethyst." Ben explains as he presses down on the buttons to activate the core and slams it down. Ben's engulfed in Green light as he begins to shrink down into what is essentially three large crystals fused together before forming in a flash of white like you'd expect a Gem to do.

"Alright. Let's see what you can do…" Ben says in an oddly upbeat and feminine voice as he finally finishes transforming. (Samantha Ireland)

"Ooh, that's weird…. And where did Paradox go?" Amethyst asks as she looks around frantically.

"Well it appears he left a note…" Ben says as he grabs a piece of paper off of the coffee table.

 _Ben, sorry I had to leave in such a hurry it's just there's much more important matters at hand. Just one more thing though, don't stay here for too long as your presence would cause for too much trouble for poor Steven… -Paradox. P.S Ask Pearl if she can try and help you gather some Gem tech to try to continue your journey. I'm not sure how much longer your earth can last without you so that's why I didn't say to get back home. Don't worry though. If anything bad happens your Grandmother and I will make sure your friends and family are safe._

"Well then that's good to know… Anyway, back to this." Ben says as he begins to examine his new form. She (Yes she, all full gems are female… Get triggered in the review box if you want…) has turquoise skin with greenish yellow eyes and long curly whitish purple hair. Her gem is a cluster of taydenite crystals in a "w" on her breast like a brooch. She wears a thin blouse with the right sleeve ripped off and a pair of ripped jeans to match. Her shoes appear to be of a tight slip on variety like the kind some martial artists wear.

"Okay. This is weird but I think the Omnitrix used Diamondhead as a base to decoding Gem DNA. So I guess I'll call this form **Taydenite**." Ben concludes as he continues to look himself over.

"Cool! Try to summon your weapon!" Amethyst and Steven giddily yell out as they're excited about Ben's new form.

"How do I do that?" Ben asks as he's never had that sort of power before.

"Well how each Gem's powers work is different." Pearl replies,

"Steven's work on emotion while others come from practice and other means. So, I guess all I can say is try…" She concludes.

"Oh, alright…" Taydenite says as she closes her eyes and holds her hands out seemingly concentrating. Suddenly after about a minute and a half of concentrating a blue-green energy staff is formed in her hands.

"Oh wow! That's awesome…" Taydenite says as she slowly begins to spin the staff in her hands to the amazement of Steven and Amethyst getting several exstatic wails of approval...

"Oh, wait this is dumb… Why am I doing it the old way? Okay…" She says as she twists the Omnitrix dial with her left hand a few times before a holographic display comes up of Taydenite with some information on her abilities.

"Alright so apparently I have an additional weapon… That's a good place to start." She says as she throws her staff up and it disappears before holding her right hand out and summoning a dark blue greatsword about double the size of her torso…

"I don't even know how i'm holding this right now but this is awesome!" She says behind the display as she swings the sword around in the air between her two hands skillfully.

"Anyway, what's next…" She says as she throws her sword up and it disappears just like the staff before scrolling down her list…

"Enhanced Strength and Agility, kinda already figured that one out… Oooh! Enhanced Intelligence and Technological Ability…"

"Somebody get me some broken Gem tech…" She demands and holds her hands out excitedly.

"Ah ah ah, we don't have any here but I can take you to some if you settle down." Pearl says as she waves her finger, reprimanding Taydenite's childish behavior like she would Amethyst.

"Alright! Let's go…" Taydenite says as she walks over onto the portal and crosses her arms smugly.. Pearl and the gang step on as well and just as Pearls about to activate the portal Taydenite interrupts and asks,

"Can I do it?" "Sure." Pearl responds as she rolls her eyes and sighs.

"Alright!" Taydenite says as she spreads out her arms and the portal activates. In another flash of light Taydenite and the gang find themselves at the galaxy warp where you can see several damaged warp pads…

"Woah, although this is cool, given the size of my hands I don't think these are something I can just pick up and fiddle with." Ben says with a condescending tone.

"Well what else have we got?..." Pearl asks herself as she cups her chin and taps her foot trying to ignore Ben's tone…

"Well maybe we could go to the kindergarten or Centipeedle's ship?" Steven asks with a tad bit of suppressed excitement.

"Hmm, The Prime Kindergarten's Control Room would probably suffice?" Pearl asks again…

"Yeah I like the sound of that one." Taydenite says as Pearl already has readied the portal. The crystalline crashing sound is heard again as they arrive in the Prime Kindergarten a wasteland filled with just Gem Emergence holes and old Gem Tech. Of course the latter immediately caught Ben's attention as she runs up to the nearest injector in the blink of an eye.

"Oooh, what's this?" She asked as she faced the group and pointed seeming overly ecstatic about it.  
"An Injector. It's how Gems are formed. They inject Gem DNA into the ground and we grow inside the earth for a few thousand years." Pearl responds.  
"Interesting. What happens after the Gem forms?" Taydenite inquires.  
"We burst out of the ground leaving the Gem sized holes all around us." Amethyst replies.  
"Alright, now where's the control room?" Taydenite says as she pokes at the injector then proceeds to turn towards the group.

"Just down here." Steven says as he passes through a break in the rock wall into the cavern below.

Taydenite begins to take in the amazing amount of tech to work with all around

"Oh yes! This'll definitely work…" Taydenite says as she cackles to herself and begins to fiddle with everything she can get her hands on.

And that's another one done folks… Sorry to cut it off right there but writing is hard and I thought i'd just use a time skip… But don't worry plenty of interesting and fun stuff coming soon...


End file.
